Eternal Love
by MythologyFreak
Summary: When Alice, Runo and Julie come tumbling into New Vestroia, It's pure luck they manage to find Dan, Shun, Marucho. Or is it? True love conquers all! Chan-lee, Joe, Billy fall mysteriously fall in too. AlicexShun DanxRuno MiraxAce JuliexBilly Chan-LeexJoe
1. The note

All of this is set during "Bakugan: New Vestroia"!!! Just a heads up. Sorry to all of you who haven't watched up to that point! (Plus none of this really happened in the episodes of Bakugan: New Vestroia)

Alice:

Alice woke to the sound of the pounding rain. Well, not really "woke" more like having finally drifted of and being forced awake. She glanced at the clock, 4:00am. "I suppose I should get up." She sighed. "And make breakfast."

Ever since the whole accident, Alice's grandfather has been rather frail and she has been constantly worried about him. Unable to leave his side for even a few minutes, she never really got a chance to talk to her friends or even go outside for that matter. Thanks goodness she still had Alpha Hydranoid for company. Somehow, Hydranoid managed to stay behind while the others left. No one noticed until he turned up a few days later on Alice's window sill. Alice being so nice, allowed him to stay.

Alice shuffled into the kitchen. She searched through all of the cabinets and got out the ingredients to make pancakes. After the 1st few were done, she decided to check on Hydranoid and her grandfather.

Careful not to make too much noise, Alice walked into her bedroom, greatly pleased to see that Hydranoid was already awake.

"There you are Alice!" the 1st head exclaimed.

"You really shouldn't wake up so early; it's not good for your health." The 2nd head added. "You're still a growing girl!

"I'm really sorry, it's just I haven't been able to sleep the last few days, I feel like my friends are in danger. Alice stifled a yawn.

The 3 heads of Alpha Hydranoid glanced at each other. "Alice, we've been meaning to tell you something." The 3rd head began. "Runo and Julie left you a note."

Alice's eyes snapped open. "A note?! Why didn't you tell me Hydranoid?"

"We didn't want to worry you any further, you seemed so tired already." They all said hastily.

"I'm sorry for yelling Hydranoid, but could you please show me the letter?" Alice asked politely.

Hydranoid jumped off the table and waddled to a small crack between the mattress and headset of

Alice's bed. After a few grunts, Hydranoid appeared with a small, crumpled note between its teeth. Alice quickly grabbed it and scanned it as fast as her eyes could go.

"Alice, Dan and Marucho have conviently run off with Drago, it seems new Vestroia is in danger. A group of Alien people have landed there and are enslaving the bakugan. Please contact us as soon as you get this note. We'll work on a way to get to new Vestroia."

"This is serious" Hydranoid cried. "But I think I know a way to get to new Vestroia."

"Oh Hydranoid! I knew something was wrong!" Alice could help but add silently to herself "What about Shun? Had anyone heard anything from him?" She wanted to cry. But she held it in.

"Really? On I have got to get Runo and Julie." Alice grabbed the phone and speed-dialed Runo.

"Hello?" Ansered Runo.

"Runo! It's Alice, I got your note, Hydranoid knows how to get to New Vestroia, meet me at the park."

"That's awesome! I'll get Julie."

"Thanks, see you at the park!" And Alice hung up. "Come on Hydranoid, we have to go!"

"Er…Alice?" the 1st head said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"You're still in your pajamas…" the 3rd head chimed in.

"Oh!" Alice blushed. "I can fix that".

A few minutes later, Alice twirled around in a midnight blue gown. She always dressed formally due to the fact that she had to take care of all of her grandfather's meetings and his other jobs. With a closet full of nothing but formal gowns, for once Alice wished she had something casual to wear.

True to her word, Runo and Julie were at the park when Alice got there.

"Guess someone decided to dress up!" giggled Julie.

"Sorry guys, I don't a piece of casual clothing in my closet! This was the best I could do." Alice apologized.

"Well we both think you look beautiful" Said Runo.

"Alright, down to business. Hydranoid, can you repeat the teleporting instructions again?"

"Of course Alice. Listen carefully, or else you may end up who know where! Hold hands and concentrate on your destination, this may be tricky because none of you know what New Vestroia looks like. So in this case, just think "New Vestroia" over and over. One the count of three, I want all 3 of you to say "Teleport: New Vestroia!" Loud and clear. Got it?"

"Yes!" The three girls said in unison." Alice scooped up Hydranoid and help him close.

"Now think" Commanded Hydranoid. They all started thinking "New Vestroia"

"Now, 1…2………..3!" "Teleport: New Vestroia!" the 3 girls exclaimed. Suddenly, they were falling through a dark hole. A crack of thunder brought them to a new (yet somehow familiar to Alice) place.


	2. New Vestroia

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of these characters. Please Please, I don't mean to have spoilers, so everyone, watch the entire Bakugan 1st and 2nd season before reading this if you don't want anything spoiled! 

Shun:

After falling through that portal into New Vestroia, Shun met up with Dan, Marucho and the Bakugan Resistance, Ace, Mira, and Baron. How he has to compete in tournament tomorrow with that sarcastic, grumpy Ace dude. "Just my luck" thought Shun.

"I hope the rest of the brawlers are okay. Especially Alice." He added.

Shun trailed slowly into the bathroom to get ready for the night. He had a big day in front of him and he didn't want to be tired for that.

(sorry Shun's POV is so short, I promise it will be a LOT longer in the next chapter.)

Alice:

Landing was rather rough, but the girls survived. "Ow! OMG! Runo get offa me!!!" Screeched Julie.

"Eheh, sorry Julie!" Runo scrambled to her feet.

"Woah…" Runo stared ahead, lost for words. They were in a large, somewhat hot desert.

"Where are we?"

"This, Alice, is New Vestroia. Or at least it's supposed to be." answered Alpha Hydranoid. "Drago and Tigrerra told me that New Vestroia has recently been inhabited by Alien people called "Vestals".

"Come on, let's get to the nearest city and find a place to stay. A bunch of teenagers roaming around is bound to attract attention, and that's the last thing we need." Runo beckoned to them.

After hours of walking, the 3 finally managed to catch sight of glimmering lights. It was night now, and the glow was undeniably alluring. "Alice, Runo! I see something!" cried Julie.

Alice giggled. "We know Julie, we see it too."

"So hurry up! I wanna get there before it becomes pitch black and I can't tell you two apart!"

The 3 girls took off laughing and running. "Ple-ow!, don't drop…mEEEEE!!!! Alice!" Hydranoid sputtered. "Oh girls" he though, "I will never understand them".

Everyone was out of breath by the time they reached the city gates.

"Oh, dear, how will we get in?" asked Alice.

"Here, let me take a look." Responded Hydranoid. He leaped onto a ledge and examined the lock. "Get me that tiny stick there…on the ground." Alice picked it up. "Yes? What do I do Hydranoid?"

"See that latch right there? Stick that stick in and wiggle around it a bit, it should unlock." Alice did as she was told. Sure enough, the lock popped open.

"Gee, the Vestal people certainly take these things for granted." Runo said as she frowned. She had a weird feeling that something wasn't right.

Julie walked in. "See? No harm done!" Alice and Runo walked through.

Suddenly, a transparent string wound was pulled and a thick net covered all three of them. An alarm blared. Men in green uniforms carried guns while they ran to the scene, forming a tight circle around them. One with a mustache stepped forward, he seemed like the one in charge. "State your business. Or we will throw you in jail."

"No!" protested Alice, "We're Bakugan brawlers!"

"You say so, hun? Well, are you here to compete in the tournament tomorrow or something?" the man asked.

Runo, Julie and Alice exchanged looks. Finaly Runo spoke up. "Er…yes, we are…"

"But we got lost on the way here." Julie quickly jumped in. "And we arrive late and the gate was already closed.

"Please let us in, we've been waiting forever to be able to brawl in the tournament tomorrow" Finished Alice. She widened her eyes in innocence, hoping the man would buy their rather interesting story.

The man stroked his mustache, deep in though. "Well since your only teenagers, I suppose you didn't mean any harm. Alright, false alarm, go back to your stations." He commanded. "You three, come with me. I'll find you a place to stay."

The girls and Hydranoid trudged noiselessly to a nearby hotel. The man arranged everything and told them the times brawling started.

After taking a hot shower, Alice emerged from the bathroom to find a pale pink and violet sundress lying on her bed. "Who's this for?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, that weird guy with the bushy mustache gave us all new close. He wanted us to 'blend in' more." "Oh, Well he sure is a nice guy." noted Alice.

She noticed that Runo and Julie were dressed more or less similar to her. Julie had on a hot pink tank top and a navy skirt with a white belt. Runo was dressed in a red half-shirt and jean shorts. "Those look really good on you!" She complimented.

Alice went into the bathroom again and changed into the sundress. "So? What do you think?"

"OMG! It seems like that was made for you!" squealed Julie. "You look great" Agreed Runo.

Hydranoid hopped onto the bedside mini-table. "That was quick thinking back there Alice, Julie, Runo. But I must say I am impressed."

Julie and Runo grinned. "Oh it was nothing, but I just remembered something. How are we suppose to enter the tournament?" Julie said.

"Good point . There's a simple answer…You don't." replied Hydranoid. "So what are we going to do then? Just go and watch?"

"Exactly. After all, there is a good chance that Dan and Marucho will be competing." Hydraniod said calmly.

"Then it's set!" giggled Julie.

"Alice, is something wrong?" Runo asked hesitantly.

"Er….no! I'm…fine."

"Come on, tell us the truth." Urged Julie.

"Well….I haven't heard anything from Shun lately, I hope he's alright." Alice answered in a quiet voice.

"Ohhhhhh, so you're worried about Shun! I knew it! So you do like him!"

"Julie's right, you DO seem to care about Shun more than any of the other boys."

"Runo! Julie!" exclaimed Alice.

"Come on, admit it Alice, you can't this from us any longer." The blue-haired girl said.

"Okay, you got me. I like Shun. A lot. I've liked him since the moment I saw him. But…I can tell he doesn't fell the same about me…" Alice sadly replied.

"That's not true! He could serioualy like you! I mean, you're smart, nice, and not to mention pretty." Runo encouraged.

"Runo right you know." Hydranoid agreed.

"Yeah!" added Julie.

Alice giggled. "That's you guys, it means a lot to me."

"Now, off to bed all of you, we've got a big day ahead of us!" Hydranoid scolded gently.

"Sheesh, Hydranoid, you sound like my mom!"

"In this case it's a good thing. Now, Good-Night Alice, Runo, Julie! Sleep tight."

"Night guys!" Julie said enthusiastically. A various course of "Nights" rang throughout the room at different times.

"I hope your safe Shun" Alice though. She lay awake thinking of Shun for awhile longer before sleep overtook her.


	3. Bakugan Tournament Finals!

Discalimer: I don't own Bakugan or any of the characters! But I really wish I did. 

In this chapter, Runo, Alice and Julie and Hydranoid are going to meet the resistance and Dan and Shun! Hope you like it! 

"Rise and Shine girls." Were the 1st words that greeted her. Alice sat up and saw that Hydranoid was perched on her tableside.

"Oh! Good morning Hydranoid!" Alice said back sweetly. She just loved mornings. Next to her, Julie and Runo were still sound asleep.

"I don't want to wake them, but I guess I have to if we want to make it to the finals in time." she thought to herself.

Alice walked swiftly and lightly to Julie's bedside. She reached out and shook her gently. "Julie? Julie wake up! It's the day of the finals!"

"mmm..no I don't want pancakes Billy….uh…." Julie mumbled.

Alice giggled silently, people sure say weird things when they sleep these days! "Julie" She tried once more. This time, she actually managed to get a civil response. "5 more minutes Alice! Plea-…" Julie fell back into sleep.

"Er…Okay, but only 5 more minutes. I guess I'll go wake Runo…" Alice walked to Runo. She repeated her actions, Thank goodness Runo was easier to deal with. She just got up, grabbed her clothes and walked trancelike into the bathroom.

Alice stared absentmindedly. "I wonder if she does this every morning…" she asked herself. Oh well, time to wake Julie.

She returned to Julie's bedside and tapped softly oh her shoulder. After a few minutes, Alice managed to get Julie awake, even though she wasn't so happy about it.

The three girls took turns using the bathroom. After ½ and hour, they were dressed and ready to go.

"Oooooh! I can't wait to see Dan!" Runo squealed.

"Why? Miss your boyfriend?" teased Julie.

"No, I'm gonna give Dan the lecture of his lifetime when I see him!" Runo fumed.

"Woah, easy there Runo! I'm sure Dan didn't mean to run off like that." Alice stated nervously, trying to calm Runo down.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him!" Runo cackled and rushed out the door. "Come on! The sooner we get there, the better seats we get."

The stadium was packed. Already. Julie managed to find them seats in the 3rd row. The girls and Alpha Hydranoid had a good view, so there wasn't much to complain about.

The 1st round was an average battle. Nothing to interesting, same goes for the 2nd one. However, the 3rd round was the one that caught Alice's attention. She saw a green haired boy standing with a handsome, black-haired boy, but he had short hair. Still, he kinda looked like Shun…could it be him?

Runo seemed blind to everything except for the threats she was muttering under her breath. Julie on the other hand, noticed. "OMG! Is that Shun? With short hair?!" She stood up and waved madly, trying to get the two brawler's attention. Shun!"

"Julie! Sit down!" I said urgently, looking at Runo for back-up but she was already in her little world to notice.

Finally, Julie got Shun's attention.

Shun:

Shun whipped around and saw the sight of his life.

Runo, Julie and Alice were sitting the stands. Alice. Shun couldn't believe it. She broke in a huge grin when she saw him. Shun was still staring at Alice, she has on the most beautiful dress and her hair… It had grown at least down to her waist. "Everything about her is perfect…"

A booming voice brought him out of his fantasy. Shun remembered that he still had a battle to fight. He gave a small smile and waved before turning his back.

Sorry to interrupt guys, but the next part actually happens in episode 9 of Bakugan: New Vestroia so if you don't want any spoilers, then please watch it before reading this. Disclaimer: I don't own that episode I'm about to write about. Thanks! 

Okay here we go:

"Ready Ace?" Shun asked. This battle against 2 of the Vexos wasn't going to be easy. Lync and Volt were suppose to be one of the better brawlers.

"As ever. I'll start, Gate card set!" Ace answered. "Bakugan Brawl, Percival stand!

"Bakugan Brawl, Ingram, stand!"

The battle had went on for ½ an hour. Shun stole a few glances at the three girls. Well, mostly Alice. "No! I've got to concentrate." He scolded himself. "Our life gage is dangerously low…man, I don't know hoew much longer we can stall.

Then, there was a small, almost inaudible beeping noise. Shun smirked, its game over…for the Vexos! Shun turned to Ace. Ace nodded to tell him that he had heard too.

5 minutes later, Lync and Volt's Bakugan were in knocked out. A whirling sound was made as the returned to their ball form and dropped at their feet.

"What am amazing comeback! The Bakugan Battle Brawlers sure pack a powerful punch! Ladies and Gentlemen meet you new Vexos top brawlers!" the arena spokesperson announced into the microphone.

The stadium was silent for a second. Than Alice leaped to her feet and clapped as hard as she could. Runo and Julie stood up as well. The rest of the Vestals followed their example and cheers ripple throughout the arena.

Again, really sorry to interrupt, but this is where the part in the episodes end.  Now's it's just me making the rest of the story!

Suddenly, the dimension controller above them cracked, then shattered. "Well done Dan" smirked Shun. Hydranoid regained brawling form. He was now standing next to Shun and Ace with Runo, Julie, and Alice on top of his head.

"Shun! Shun!" Alice shouted. Shun turned his attention back to the girl. "Alice!" he jumped onto Hydranoid to stand with her.

"What's going on?" Alice asked nervously. "How'd you get here?"

"I'll explain later, just hold onto me and don't let go, I can't risk losing you in this crowd."

"Er…okay…" Alice slipped her hand into Shun's, A blush creeping upon her face. She stared at the ground, hoping to hide it.

Alice:

Alice was staring at the ground intently, trying to hide her red face.

Without warning, the ground split open and Bakugan started crawling out. Among them…was Dan! He was with another girl and a boy. Alice glanced in Runo's direction. Sure enough, her face was purple from rage.

"Hydranoid, take me down to ground level" Runo ordered.

"Are you sure, it may not be safe for you…."

"Oh, the only thing that's not going to be safe is Dan…after I'm through with him!"

Hydranoid lowered her down and she stormed off to Dan, probably to torture him. The green-haired boy jumped off onto his Bakugan and was now racing to Dan also.

"Come on, Let's go see the others." Urged Shun. He wrapped his arms around Alice and jumped off gracefully. They approached the small crowd forming around the saviors.

"Dan!" Alice and Shun ran toward the brown-haired boy. Dan turned and his face light up at seeing his old friend.

"You were amazing Shun! You totally sent the Vexos crying to their mommies!" Dan gushed. "And Alice! I'm so glad you're here, we can use you three girls on the Resistance.

"Are these your old friends Dan?" came a sarcastic voice. The green-haired boy Alice had seen earlier walked up to them. "Is she you're girlfriend Shun?" he accused, looking at their interlock hands.

Shun and Alice just realized they were holding hands and quickly let so, scooting further away from each other, blushing.

"Ww-hhat? No. this is our Darkus brawler, Alice. She is one of the 6 Bakugan Brawlers that saved Vestroia." Shun introduced.

"Please to meet you-…" Alice trailed off.

"Ace. My name is Ace, and I'm a Darkus Brawler also."

A girl with short and spike orange hair came up behind Ace. "Are you gonna introduce us to her Shun?"

"Uh…yeah."

Shun repeated himself and the normal round of greeting were made.

"You gonna make her 'prove herself ' Ace?" Mira asked.

"No. There's no need." He said rather calmly.

"Why? Don't tell me your getting soft."

"She's seems to be a pretty powerful brawler, and I don't have the time."

Mira giggled. As she left she whispered into Ace's ear "I know you like her…" Ace's face turned the color of a tomato.

"I. Do. Not!"

"Of course you don't." Mira retorted.

"Don't what?" Alice was caught between the conversation and didn't have a clue what's going on.

"Nothing…" Ace mumbled and stalked off.


	4. Campout Truth or Dare

Oh! Guys I've just realized that the smiley faces I put are actually turning out to be boxes in the live preview of my story. Well, since they don't show up I'll just not put them anymore. Sorry! And also, now that Shun and Alice are together, I don't need to put any POV's anymore.

Discaimler: I don't own Bakugan or any of the characters. But I wish I did.

That night, they had a celebration back at the trailer. Runo and Alice cooked the feast. Yes, it was a feast. There were plates heaping of food, all looking delicious.

"I can't wait to eat all of this! Alice! Runo! When will you guys be done?" Dan asked while staring at the food hungrily.

"Just a minute Dan!" Alice called back. She and Runo came out each holding 2 more plates. "Alright everyone, enjoy the meal." Alice said with a smile.

"Mmm…This is delicious! You two are great cooks!" complemented Dan.

Alice grinned. "Thanks Dan." Runo was still fuming and refused to talk to Dan.

"Hmph…" was all that left her mouth.

"What's wrong with her???" Dan asked, oblivious to Runo's emotions. Runo shot dagger eyes at him from across the table.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" continued Dan. A vein popped in Runo's forhead. Everyone could tell that Dan hit a nerve.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?????!!!!! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! IT'S YOU!!! YOU JUST RUN OFF WITH MARUCHO AND DON'T EVEN SAY GOOD-BYE!!! YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU JUST LIKE THAT!???!!!!???" Runo screeched.

"She does have a point you know" agreed Drago.

"What! I'm sorry! But I had to come as quick as I can to help save New Vestroia!" Dan shouted back.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE DANIEL KUSO!!!" Runo stormed off into the woods.

"Someone follow her, she could get lost." Marucho said quickly.

"I'll go. After all, I was the one who cased this." Dan said as he took off.

"That boy may be arrogant, but he's got a good heart." Elfin chattered.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?! I can say a few heartfelt lines once in a while." She responded with a huff.

Meanwhile, in the woods with Dan and Runo…

"Runo! Runo where are you? I'm sorry! Runo! Runo?" Dan called repeatedly. But he never got an answer. A twig cracked underneath his feet. Dan stopped to start in a different direction when he heard sobbing noises coming from his right.

Dan started to run in that direction, when he got there he did indeed see Runo. She was curled up in a fetal position, her face buried in her hand while she cried.

"Runo?"

"Go away!" Runo cried.

"Runo, look, I'm really really sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you." Dan apologized.

"Save you're pity talk, just go away and flirt with your girlfriend." She accused.

"Who? Mira? She's not my girlfriend!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine I will!"

Dan tip-toed to Runo and lifted her chin up with her face. Tears were still streaming down her face. In a swift motion, Dan kissed her gently and held her too tightly to him. "I love you Runo, don't ever forget."

"I love you too Dan…" Runo whispered.

Back at the trailer:

"Do you think we should go looking for them? Hydranoid asked, concerned.

Julie flashed a smiled. "There's no need! Look!' She pointed in front of her. Dan and Runo emerged from the shadows, hand in hand.

The group breathed an audible sigh of relief in unison, and then broke out in laughs.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked when he reached them.

"haahaa…How worried we were about you!" Ace laughed out.

Runo and Dan exchanged questioning looks. But Runo shrugged and so they let it go. After a few minutes everyone calmed down.

The brawlers and the Resistance decided to brawl for a while. But dusk was approaching fast and the light of day was fading. Shun and Ace had won 3 matches each, Dan won 2. Everyone urged Shun and Ace to battle. In the end, (like 3 hours later) the match was declared a tie.

"Allright you guys, it's time to go to bed!" Ingram stated.

"But I don't want to! I didn't get to brawl enough yet!" Dan whined. The argument went on for a couple of minutes until Ingram and the rest of the Bakugan agreed to let them stay up as long as they're lying down, in return, the brawlers got to camp outside. Well, except for Baron, Marucho and Julie who complained about bug bites and the 'scary noises' at night.

"You guys can stay and find yourselves covered in bug bites tomorrow morning! I'm sleeping inside the trailer!" Julie declared.

"I agree with Julie on this one!" Marucho piped.

"Same goes for me." Baron said.

Shun shrugged, "Fine by me."

"I'll go get the blankets and mattresses." Mira offered.

She returned a few minutes later with 6 blankets and 6 mattresses. "Here guys."

Each brawler claimed a mattress and a blanket and was standing around awkwardly, except for Dan. He threw down his mattress at the closest spot he could find and flopped down. "What are you waiting for? This is amazing! I've always wanted to go camping!"

Everyone else began silently placing their mattresses around the fireplace. Shun was careful to place his rather close to Alice.

Once the entire group was situated perfectly Alice spoke for the 1st time since dinner.

"Um…guys, of you don't mind me asking…what do we do now?"

"How about truth or dare?" suggested Runo. "Ever played that before Ace? Mira?"

"Of course we have. Just to prove it, I'll start." Mira smirked.

"Alice…Truth or dare?"

"I don't want to have to do something embarrassing, but I don't want to have to admit anything either." Alice thought silently. "Oh well, I'll just go with truth.

"Truth" Alice replied.

"Is it true that you like Shun?"

Alice reddened. "Oh why did it have to be this?"

"Um…er….uh…"

"Come on, spit it out Alice." Dan was practically bouncing now. The suspension was killing him.

"YES!" Alice blurted, then immediately regretted it.

Shun, who had his head, down now looked up. "You do?"

Alice looked at her feet. "Yes…I liked you since the moment I saw you." She admitted. In as flash, Shun was next to her.

"Oh why did he have to be such a good ninja?" she mentally smacked herself.

Then, he did the unexpected. Shun swooped down and kissed her. His tongue melted. She was just so sweet. This went on for who knows how long until they finally broke for air.

A chorus or "awws" and "how sweet!" could be heard. Even the Bakugan joined in. The couple blushed to the roots of their hair.

"I knew it! Ha! I told you that Shun liked Alice!" Dan accused.

"And what's even better is that Alice likes Shun back!" added Runo.

Ace began to lose hope. With those 2 all smitten with each other, there's no way Alice could ever love him. But there was always another girl…"I don't know if I truly love either one of them, I'll just have to wait and see…" he though.

"Can we get on with the game now?" Mira sighed.

"Oh, er…yes. Um…Ace, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…sleep in nothing but your boxers tonight." Everyone started cracking up.

"That's not much of a dare Alice; he always sleeps in his boxers!" Mira said between giggles.

"WHAT!? NO I DON"T!!! AM THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THAT!!!"

"It's a dare, you have to!" Alice giggled.

With a red face, Ace got up, took his blanket and ran to the trailer. When he came back, he had his blanket wrapped around him like a cape so nothing but his feet and face were showing.

"I'm gonna get you back for this Alice…" he hissed, and then sat down.

"Dan, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm….Dare."

Ace smiled evilly. This is gonna be good.


	5. True Love

Alright! Here's the rest of the Truth or Dares: (poor Ace)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I do.

"Alright Dan, I dare you to dress up as a girl…and kiss Shun!"

Shun and Dan leaped up at the same time and began yelling at Ace.

"There is no way I'm going to kiss Shun!"

"It's not like I want to kiss you either!"

Ace just sat calmly through all of this. Finally Runo and Alice managed to calm their boyfriends down. Ace dragged Dan across to the trailer. There was a high pitched squeal and no doubt Ace had Julie help him dress up Dan. The rest of the brawlers snickered, taking turns imagining what Dan would look like and more importantly…the kiss!

Ace walked back and with a smirk he told everyone "I left it up to Julie, I know I can count on her to make Dan look like a pretty princess." The brawlers cracked up.

An hour later, a very manly girl dressed in a too-small-for-comfort hot pink sundress and 3-inch high heels sauntered back to the group. No one doubted that it was Dan; instead, they were too busy laughing their head off. Obviously, Julie had put too much make-up and he looked more like a clown.

"Hey! Aren't those Julie's old party clothes?!" Alice managed to ask between laughs. Runo attempted to keep a straight face, but eventually broke down laughing.

"Dd-Dan!!! Yo-You-Hahaha – look hilarious!!!" Ace nearly cried from laughing so hard.

Dan just stood there too embarrassed to do anything but sputter a few unintelligible words. Ace stood up. "Well, now that our friend Dan here dressed up as a girl, he can now kiss Shun!"

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Everyone started chanting in unison.

Shun and Dan turned red, the purple and then red again. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Dan's head. With some difficulty, he walked over to Shun and whispered something in his ear. Shun reluctantly nodded. They both straightened up and Shun spoke.

"Fine, we'll kiss, but only this one and I will anyone who speaks about this to bloody pulp." No one dared say a word. They knew what Shun said is true, with his ninja skills, you better watch out. That thought seemed to be running through everyone's head.

Dan grabbed Shun's hand and kissed it. They both laughed. "You never said where Dan had to kiss me!" Shun chuckled.

"Ace you're such a loser, you should really think over you're dares!" Dan hit a nerve…again. Seconds later, Ace was chasing Dan around the trailer.

Drago just sighed. "I guess some things never change."

"You got that right." agreed Runo. She caught up with Dan and Ace, and pulled them back into the circle. "You're turn Dan".

Dan turned to Mira. "Mira, truth or dare?"

"I'm not a wimp, Dare."

Dan sat there stumped for a second. "Man, what would be a good dare? Oh, I know! Mira, I dare you to tell everyone here how you secretly feel about them!"

Mira, by far, handled her dare better then anyone.

"Okay…I'll start with Dan…I think you are a numskull…"she began.

"Hey!"

"But he has a good heart and may actually grow up to be the world's greatest Pyrus Bakugan brawler. Also, he should brush his hair more often."

Dan began smoothing down him hair. "Hey Runo? Can I borrow your brush?"

"What!? No!"

Dan sat in a corner and sulked.

"Um…Runo, I don't know you that well but I guess you're okay, you a pretty good Haos brawler and you have a lot of potential."

Runo shrugged, better than nothing.

"Now Shun…don't laugh but I actually like liked you when I 1st saw you..." Alice just stared at her without any emotion. Shun started blushing. "Er…I'm sorry but I like Alice."

"I know. I was just saying and I think your pretty cool and probably will be the top Ventus brawler, after all, you did beat Lync."

Shun smirked and looked at Dan, who was still pouting.

"Alice…what can I say? I was always jealous of you. You smart, nice, and not to mention pretty. I can see why Shun likes you."

Alice looked at the ground and gave a small smile. "You think so?"

"I know so" Mira replied confidently.

"Do you hate me because of that?" Alice's smile faded.

"Oh no, of course not! You're just a figure I look up to."

Alice's smile returned. "Thank you."

Mira finally turned to Ace. "Uh…I think you're a great Darkus brawler and em…um….uh…er….I guess that's it…"

Dan smiled evilly, popping back into the game. "And? Come on Mira, we know you have something else you want to add." Mira's face hardened.

"I…I…uh… Ace.… I like your hair?" Dan's mouth dropped.

"And you don't like mine!" Dan went emo again while Runo went to comfort him.

"Come on Mira, just say it, we won't hold anything against you." Ace said with a smile.

Mira softened, but was still nervous. "Em…and I also kinda like you…" she said in a small voice.

Ace's eyes bugged out, but quickly returned to normal. "I like you too, more than a friend. I've always been scared to tell you, I was afraid it would ruin our friendship." He whispered. He got up to the stunned Mira and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed her hand and led her to sit with him.

There was a high pitched "Awwww! This is perfect!"

Everyone turned around to see that Julie was running toward them at top speed. "Watch out!" Shun shouted, being the 1st to react. He pulled Alice into his embrace and rolled left. The rest jumped out of the way just in time.

She stopped at a sudden halt and clapped her hands together. "Omg! I don't belive it! You guys _are _perfect for each other!"

Julie stood there for a second and then flashed a huge grin. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

The rest of the brawlers stood dumb founded. "What's it?" Runo asked.

There was the sound of running footsteps again, out of beat. Baron approached the group. "What's going on? We heard screaming."

"We?" Shun asked skeptically.

"Huff…slow…down…gasp…Baron…" Marucho ran into sight, then collapsed onto the ground. Alice rushed to help him up. "Are you okay Marucho?"

"Hun…Oh, yeah, thanks Alice. Uh…what's going on?" Marucho gasped.

"I'll tell you what!" Julie gushed. "Dan and Runo are boyfriend and girlfriend, but we already knew that. Shun and Alice like each other so they are no officially a couple, Ace and Mira too!" Everyone opened their mouth to protest, but Julie cut them off.

"You know what? You guys should ask the girls out!" Julie suggested. No one spoke now. The guys secretly were all planning this and didn't want to turn down the opportunity, but neither of them actually wondered about how to ask the girls exactly.

Ace cleared his throat. "Ehem…er…Mira, would you like to go out with me?"

Mira stared at him. "Nah, I don't want to."

There was a collective gasp. Ace's face paled. Seeing this Mira let out a giggle, "I was just kidding! Of course I would go with you Ace."

Color returned to Ace's face. He broke out in a grin. "You scared me there Mira." Ace linked arms with Mira and they sat down. Their task was complete.

"So? What are you waiting for Shun? Scared?" Ace teased.

"What? Of course not!" Shun shot back.

"Then ask Alice."

"Fine, I will. Alice, would you go out with me?"

"I would love to." Alice answered with a giggle. Shun let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The new couple sat down next to Ace and Mira.

"All your Dan." Shun smirked.

Dan snapped out of his daze. "Oh yeah, uh…Runo, wanna go out with me?"

"Sure Dan!"

"Then it's set. We reach a small town on the way to Beta City, you guys can have your date there." Julie stated.

The brawlers mouth fell open. Baron and Marucho nearly fainted from the sudden intake of news. However, everyone else was shocked that Julie actually did research.

"Well, see-ya tomorrow morning guys!" Julie skipped off.

Baron and Marucho looked at each other, than at the 3 couples. "So let me get this straight…" Baron began.

"Shun is going out with Alice." added Marucho.

"Ace is going out with Mira, and Dan is going out with Runo…" Baron cut in.

"But we already knew that…" Marucho said.

Suddenly Baron plopped down and rested his chin in his hands. "That's not fair, even Dan managed to get a date."

All the brawlers cracked up except for Dan and Runo.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Dan and Runo both shouted. Everyone ran around the campfire and fell down in hysterics. Ace let out a yawn. "I'm kinda tired you guys, don't mind if I go to sleep."

Marucho looked at his watch. "You should be, it's 1:00 in the morning! I'm going back to bed."

"Marucho's right, See you in the morning!" Baron said with a wave.

The group straightened out their mattresses and blankets. Nearly everyone immediately fell into sleep. 10 minutes later, Alice got up and walked silently to Shun's 'bed'.

"Shun?" she whispered.

"Alice? What are you doing? You should be asleep." came a strained and sleepy voice.

"Oh I'm sorry if I woke you, it's just, I can't sleep. Not well at least, after the Masquerade accident." She confided.

Shun moved over in her mattress. "Here, sleep with me, I'll keep you safe."

Alice smiled. "Thank you Shun."

"No problem."

Alice curled up against Shun and rested her head on his chest. "Good night Shun."

"Mmm-Night Alice."

The last thing either of them remembered was the soft, steady sounds of each other's breaths…and Dan's snores!

There was a soft "awww" that came from the trailer window. Julie gazed at the couple. "I wish Billy was here…" she though.

A tiny star flew across the sky as she made her wish. What do you know? Maybe her wish will come true.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I think I'll change it to have Billy drop into New Vestroia along with Chan-Lee and Joe! After all, the more the merrier! Hope you guys don't mind! Drop me a review if you have any suggestions! LoL, I just figured out how to add a little authors note at the bottom!**


	6. The dates

I just wanted to take a moment to say…Thank you everyone who has reviewed it really means a lot to me. Anyways, this chapter where Billy, Chan-Lee and Joe come in. Sorry for the late addition but I want the group to be more whole, with all the couples of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, but I'll never stop wishing I do.

Billy:

Spain was a hectic place. All those sights to see, all those tourist. And he still had to get a gift for Julie, her birthday was coming up soon, but he hadn't heard from her yet. Could something be going on?

And there always was bull riding, which wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, but he managed. Billy sighed. There was so many things he had to do. But first things first, he had to get the gift for Julie.

Billy took a cab (A/N: I'm sorry, I don't really know much about Spain, I'm not sure if they have cabs there, but let's just pretend for this story!) to the nearest mall. (A/N: again, I am really sorry!)

He walked into the nearest jewelry store. The light caught the glimmers of every stone and flashed around the store. A store clerk saw Billy. "Getting something for a girl?"

Billy looked up to see a petite, teenage girl. She had short, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a warm smile. "Er…yeah, my girlfriend actually. I want to get her something nice for her birthday."

"She's a lucky girl…what's she like?" the girl asked with a heavy accent.

"Oh…well…Her name is Julie; she has soft, flowing, silver hair, hazel eyes and a bubbly personality-…" Billy snapped out of his daze. Why was he telling a random store clerk this? He read her name tag. Isobel.

But Isobel didn't seem to find this weird at all. She just smiled again and said "I think I have the perfect thing for your girlfriend." The teenager danced into the storage room and returned with a velvet, square box.

"Go ahead, open it." She encouraged. Billy hesitantly opened it, almost afraid of what he will see inside. Instead, it took his breath away. Inside the box, rested a delicate sterling silver necklace. A pale pink quartz hung off the center and tiny diamond compliments surrounding the rare stone.

Billy snapped close the lid. "You're right, it is perfect. I'll take it."

"Of course." She pried it out of Billy's hand and rang it up onto the register. Billy didn't take a second glance at the price, Julie was worth it.

"Have a nice day!" Isobel called after him.

"Yeah, you too…and…er….thanks!" Billy replied as he walked out of the store.

Billy decided to take a little stroll in the city before going back to his hotel. Spain sure held a lot of tourist. He walked around in a public garden a little far off from the mall. Billy felt a little tug on his shoelace. He looked down to see that a weed had caught it.

"Tch." He said, annoyed by the nuisance. Billy tugged a little harder, and it came loose. However, he stumbled back and tripped on a crack in the sidewalk.

"Ahhhh!" He threw his arms out in front of him to block his fall, which never came. A portal had opened itself right before him and Billy tumbled through.

'Thump' He landed onto the hard desert floor. At least it looked like a desert.

"Ugh…where am I? How did I even get here?" the blond wondered.

He gazed over the horizon to see the twinkling of city lights. Billy scrambled to get the velvet box and stood up. He glanced once more at the city and sat there, weighing his odds.

Finally deciding to start by gathering information at the city, maybe there were people there who could help him. The blue-eyed teenager got up and trudged half-heartily towards the glimmering city.

The rest of the Bakugan brawlers and the Resistance:

"Alright! We're here!" Julie sang.

"Does anyone find it weird that she's more excited about this whole 'date' thing than we are?" Shun asked annoyed.

"We agree with you on this one Shun…" Ace scowled. "She was up all night planning out dates."

"What are the Bakugan going to do while we're on our dates?"

"She has a point, I don't want to be stuck on a date having to see Shun and Alice kiss!" Hydranoid complained.

"Sorry Shun, but I'm with Hydranoid on this one." Skyress agreed.

Shun and Alice looked at each other and then their Bakugan while turning tomato red.

"Hydranoid!"

"Skyress!"

The rest of the Bakugan began talking non-stop of places they could go during the date. They finally agreed on having Julie, Baron and Marucho take them out for the day.

"Oh please Dan, don't let Julie take me! All we're going to do is go shopping!" Drago begged.

"Eheh…sorry buddy, but that's the plan." Dan answered with a nervous smile.

"Just throw me in a river now…" Hydranoid grumbled.

"Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad Hydranoid!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Have you actually SPENT a day with Julie?" he encountered.

"Well…no."

"Good, you don't want to."

The group stepped off the trailer/bus and made their way into the city.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Julie gushed.

"It's not any different from Alpha City." Dan pointed out.

"Ugh! You people can't tell a ball from a bat. I am leaving! Come on boys, and get the Bakugan too!" Julie waved good-bye and the Bakugan were dragged off with a face of horror plastered on each one of their faces.

The rest of the brawlers stood in a huddle and peered at the note Julie left Shun.

"It says here…we're suppose to go on a triple date at the Emerald Café? Shun said more like a question.

"There is no way-" Ace was cut off by Mira.

"Ace, please?"

Ace's hard demeanor melted off by the look on Mira's face. "Okay."

"Lets' go everyone!" Dan hollered excitedly.

It was kind of odd for a 6 teenagers roaming around during school hours. Some passersby's gave them a few odd looks, but thankfully no one asked any questions. They followed the directions Julie gave then and stopped in front of a small emerald green shop.

"Well, I see why it's called the Emerald Café now…" Dan said slowly. Shun hand-faced.

"Well no duh." Runo said. She grabbed his hand and half-dragged him into the café.

"Shall we?" Shun asked and reached out a hand."

Alice giggled and took his hand. "Of course."

Mira smiled as Ace took her hand also. Then the 2 couples walked in.

A tall, blonde lady stood by the check-in desk holding a pile of menus. She glanced up to see the couples. "Table for 4?" she asked.

'Er…it was suppose to be 6 but oh well, if Dan just wants to ditch us..." Ace peered around hoping to see where Runo dragged Dan. But they were nowhere in sight so he gave up.

"Yah, it's just the 4 of us." Shun filled in for Ace.

"Okay then…follow me." The lady led them to a table in the back of the café. They sat down, Ace and Mira on one side and Shun and Alice on another. The blond placed 4 menus on the table and walked away. Everyone reached to grab one.

Minutes later, the waitress returned. "Are you all set to order?"

"I'll have the Spring Salad." Alice smiled politely.

"Same." Shun said.

"I'll have whatever my girlfriend wants." Ace leaned back in his chair.

"I'll have the steak." Mira said as she looked the menu.

"I'll be right back."

The rest of the date went pretty well. They found Dan and Runo on the other side or the café. Runo laughed heartily the entire time, so the other 2 couples were guessing Dan and Runo were having a good time.

Alice took this opportunity to get to know Ace and Mira more. Mira often smiled and truthfully answered every question. The boys just sat there patiently and listened occasionally smirking at each other.

Time flew by. It was already 8:00pm by the time Ace glanced at his watch. "We better get going." Ace suggested.

"Wow! Look at the time!" Mira laughed.

"We should go get Dan and Runo also before we leave." Alice offered.

They found Dan and Runo still in the café also. Alice went to get them, and the brawlers all left. A quarter's way to the trailer, it started raining, then pouring. Everyone laughed and ran, not caring that they were soaked to the bone. Finally, they reached their destination.

Dan pulled open the door. Julie, Marucho, Baron and the Bakugan were already back. Bags from every store littered the floor and the Bakugan were laying on the floor in exhaustion.

"OMG! What happened you guys?!" Julie screeched.

"We kind of got rained on." Alice said through chattering teeth.

"Well get out of those wet cloths and take a hot shower!"

There were only 3 bathrooms in the trailer so the brawlers had to take turns. The boys let the girls go first, and sat there listening to Julie drone on and on about the new cloths that she had bought for everyone.

As soon as a Alice stepped out. Shun grabbed a towel and rushed in.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked.

"Oh don't worry about Shun. Here, I bought you 2 new dresses! Come on, try them on!" Julie encouraged.

"Okay…If you want."

Julie moved on to Mira and Runo. Thankfully Julie didn't buy Mira any dresses. Instead, she got her boy shorts and a new jacket.

Runo on the other was forced into skirts and tank tops. But it was easier than protesting with Julie.

Julie insisted on having an all-girls day tomorrow. Probably just so she can ask about the date. But Mira stood her ground and refused. They still had to find the dimension controller in Beta city.

Mira won, only because they had to have a girl's night out instead. None of the girls were very happy, but reluctantly agreed.

Everyone finally got settled down for bed.

"Good night everyone!" Julie said.

"Yeah! Let's kick some Vexos butt tomorrow!" Dan exclaimed.

"We'll discuss the plan tomorrow, so everyone get a good night's sleep." Mira spoke firmly.

"Good night!" Runo added one last time before the light was shut off."

"It's still not fair…Even Dan was a girlfriend…" Baron muttered under his breath.

The girls giggled.

"Did you guys hear something?" Dan asked.

"Sshhhhh….eer…no? why'd ya ask Dan?" Julie replied with a snicker.

"Just go to sleep." Ace said in an annoyed tone.

"Good night everyone." Marucho added.

And with that, the brawlers all fell asleep.


	7. ChanLee and Joe

A/N:

*Sigh* I just wanted to say that episode 10 or Bakugan: New Vestroia was absolutely…horrible. It probably broke the hearts of every ShunxAlice lover out there. (If you haven't watched the 10th episode than don't read any further than this!!!)

Seriously, it was revolting. Not only was did Alice not even get to go to New Vestroia and see Shun again, but Runo and Shun decided to have a little heart to heart talk in the middle of the episode (okay, so it did only last a minute or so, but still) and Shun seemed happy about it! Plus, Shun, Ace and Marucho were the only ones who didn't jump into that portal!

Okay, I'm done ranting, but I thought that episode 10 would be the one of the best, but it turned out to be the worst one so far. And the rest on will probably not be so great until Alice and Shun meet up again.

So to summarize my little rant above (I don't usually loose it like this) Episode 10 or Bakugan: New Vestroia stunk. 'Nuff said.

P.S. sorry for sounding like a whining brat, I just need to get the negative emotions out before I can continue. And sorry for waiting so long to update, I was just in massive depression.

On a happier note (sorry this is taking so long) the stupid makers of Bakugan can't change my story, so here we go…

The brawlers:

"Rise and Shine! We've got a big day ahead of us!" Julie said in a sing-song voice.

"Mmmmhhmmmm….Dan mumbled. He reached out a hand and patted around for the snooze button on the alarm clock but ended up slapping Julie's face.

"Ack! Get your hands off of me!" Julie screeched while swatting Dan's hand away.

The rest of the group snapped away. "Wha? What's going on Julie?" Marucho asked sleepily.

"Oh nothing!"

"Then why are you strangling Dan?"

"I'm not strangling Dan I'm trying to get him to wake up!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm awake." Dan sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it anyways?"

"7:00am" replied Julie.

"WHAT!? I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOKE ME UP THAT EARLY!" Dan screamed.

"But all the girls are already up!"

"You girls wake up at the crack of dawn!"

Alice entered the noisy room. "Er…Breakfast is ready". She said nervously.

Dan immediately forgot his anger and jumped out of bed and raced into the kitchen, nothing like food to get a guy to calm down.

Runo and Julie helped set the table while Alice brought out the dishes. As soon as everyone was seated, Dan dug in.

"So what's the plan to get into Beta City?" Dan spoke through a mouthful of food.

"Ew Dan! Chew and swallow!" Julie flicked a piece of pancake off of her tank top. (A/N: ha! I remembered that it wasn't a shirt!)

Dan made a big deal of swallowing than asked again.

Mira took her time answering. "Well for one thing, we have got to be careful. The Vexos are pretty mad at us already…

"Only because we kicked their butts last time." Dan muttered under his breath.

"And we absolutely can't risk being caught."

"So how do we not get caught?" Baron asked.

"Simple..." Mira replied calmly.

"And…" Runo questioned.

"We outnumber the Vexos, 9 to 6, which means we'll have 3 people handy to do the undercover work. So we just stay in plain sight, and have 6 of us as bait and the other 3 sneak into the lab and crash the dimension controller."

"Not a bad idea Mira, but what if we get caught?" Ace found a flaw in her plan.

"Here's always plan B" Dan added.

"And what's plan B?" Ace now looked at Dan.

"If we got caught, assuming we at least got into the lab safely, we still have our Bakugan as distraction. Send them at the guards in battle form, it can at least delay them for 10 minutes, and have the 3 people split up."

Hopefully that's enough for whoever gets to the controller first to shut it down. Secutirty has to be tight though, so…Hey, do you still have one of those dimension disablers Mira?"

"Always keep a few handy, but I've only got 3 so don't trash this one Dan" Mira glared at him pointedly.

"Okay! Okay!" I won't! Gosh, it was an accident."

"So it's settled?" Shun asked in a bored tone.

"Wait, first, who wants to be one of the three to disable the controller?" Mira looked around.

"I'll do it!" Julie jumped up and down. "I think Gorem will certainly cause a havoic once he's let loose."

"Well, anyone else?"

"Master Marucho and I will too." Baron said proudly.

"Uh…we will?"

"Ya! Remember the last time you entered a battle. That big puffball wasn't even controllable!" Baron pointed out. "But you managed to find a trap door and saved our lives in the lab!"

"Okay, I guess your right…" Marucho sniffed sadly. "I'll go then."

"Good, it's set then, Baron and Marucho, you know your way around the labs, we're counting on you." Mira finished.

"Alright, that's it people, partner up, the Vexos always do, so we will too."

"I'm with Runo!" Dan exclaimed, causing Runo to blush.

"Hey Mira…er…wanna be my partner?" Ace asked nervously.

"Um…sure Ace."

"So… I guess Shun and Alice will be partners." No one protested.

" 'Kay then, remember your post everyone! We're here!"

Chan-Lee and Joe:

It was a dark and stormy day back on earth, now that the gateway between worlds is unstable; the weather patterns have been really spontaneous. Chan was sitting at home staring at the T.V. when her door-bell rang.

Chan went to open the door. There on her doorstep was a dripping wet Joe.

"Joe! What are you doing? Oh, come in! I bet your freezing in those cloths!" Chan exclaimed. "I'll go warm up some soup."

"Thanks Chan, but there's no need, I came on a emergency, Dan and the rest of the brawlers have disappeared, and Billy is gone too!"

Chan almost tripped on her way back to the living room.

"What!? Where have they gone!?" Chan nearly screamed.

"Alice's grandfather Michael told me that he found a reason to the weird weather patterns, there's an unstable dimensional gate between the worlds, and he thinks that the brawlers might've fallen through one of the random open portals around the world."

"He sent me to find everyone else, but I have no idea where Klaus, Komba, or Julio is. So I came to get you."

Chan was deep in though. "We should go see Dr. Michael, maybe he can open a dimensional gate for us." She suggested.

"Good thinking, but how can we get there?"

"I have an idea. But just let me grab Fortress first."

15 minutes later, the 2 brawlers were sitting in a private jet on their way to Moscow. It turns out that Chan's parents were actually rich business people, that's why none of the brawlers have ever seen them before. They were always working.

"Wow, this is unbelievable!" Joe couldn't stop gazing at the interior of the plane.

Chan sighed. "Ah, well, not seeing your parents in 3 years have their perks. But thanks goodness they feel guilty and will do anything to make up for their absence." Chan said a little mournfully.

"I'm sorry Chan."

"No it's fine. So, why didn't you just contact me over the chatroom?" Chan asked eager to change the subject.

"The power was down at my house, the storm was more severe and I didn't want to risk electrocuting anything and setting my house on fire." Joe confessed.

Chan giggled. "I would miss you if you got electrocuted!"

Joe's face lit up. "Really?"

Chan smiled. "Of course!"

"Ehem…Miss Lee…we'll be arriving shortly." The pilot broadcasted over the speakers.

"Thank you Fernando." Chan said politely.

"You welcome Miss Lee."

They arrived within the next 5 minutes and the teenagers streaked across the yard to the porch of Dr. Michaels laboratory.

They rang the doorbell and the old man greeted them warmly, leading them inside.

"So you saying you want to take the risk of getting to New Vestroia through my machine?" The scientist asked skeptically. "But kids, couldn't it be easier to just wait for another portal?"

"We don't enough time, and the next portal could break the dimensional gate completely!" Joe protested.

Dr Michael sighed. "Is it alright with your parents?"

Chan and Joe looked at each other.

"Yes." Chan said flatly. "They wouldn't know or care either." She muttered quietly.

"Then follow me, but I can't guarantee you anything."

The trio entered the massive lab. In the dead center of the room, a large machine was humming.

"That's what you're going to be using, thinking about changing your mind now?"

"No, come on Joe." Chan said defiantly.

"Coming."

Chan and Joe stepped into the open door that lead to the inside of the machine.

"Okay, I'm activating it now, hang on tight, I won't be sure I'll be able to send you to any certain location." The scientist informed.

Chan and Joe each gripped a handlebar on the opposing wall.

"Ready?" Alice's grandfather asked.

Chan held tighter, she grabbed Joe hand and gave a nervous look. Joe smiled reassuringly, and answered. "We're ready."

"Then here we go!"

A sudden blinding light enveloped them and the humming turned into a roar.

Then, the ground gave way underneath them; they were falling from open sky!

"Ahhhhh!!!!" They screamed, or at least Chan did. Quickly, Joe reached into her pocket and sent out Fortress. Although the Pyrus Bakugan couldn't fly, he did break they fall, catching them gingerly in his outstreached hands.

"Woah, so this is New Vestroia?" Chan asked. "It seems pretty peaceful."

Chan called back Fortress into ball form, and they looked around and found themselves in a middle of a forest. The 2 got down and began exploring, looking for a civilized place. But before Chan and Joe got far, they heard something. It began as a hum.

Then, there was a faint chopping sound, and it seemed to get nearer. As it got closer, the 2 brawlers could hear screams…coming from the Bakugan themselves!

"I think you spoke to soon Chan! Look!" Joe pointed to just above the treetops, a helicopter with a large vacuum was sucking up all the Bakugan as it glided around. Then the vacuum was brought back up to a latch inside the helicopter. It appeared to be satisfied with its loot.

"Do you think they were Vestals?" Chan asked angrily.

"By their poor behavior towards the Bakugan, I am assuming." replied Joe.

"We should get going, there's nothing we can do about what's already done."

"You right, let's go."

The 2 brawlers headed north into the direction (but they don't know) of Beta City.

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll gonna have Billy meet up with Chan-Lee and Joe them the rest of the brawlers in the next chapter, so it'll probably be extra long.

But I'm still sad about episode 10. *cries* Oh well…


	8. Author's note! Good and Bad news

A/N:

Okay guys, after much thought, I have decided to continue the story of Eternal Love. I was kinda debating whether to pick up where I left off or not. It's kinda hard now since there are so many episodes out and the last one I wrote about was episode 10. =_= I know, great isn't it?

Sooooooooo, I sat for half an hour (I'm kidding guys) and came up with the brilliant idea of weaving my story and the actually plotline together to create the story from now on.

However, I have a problem.

Which episode am I gonna start with?

Episode 33 (the one that just came out) or back at 10?

You guys choose, and help me out here! If I get a good idea, I will update a chapter daily starting tomorrow for the rest of the week!

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

MythologyFreak101


	9. Battle with the Vexos!

A/N:

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I appreciate all the reviews people sent me, and I counted all the votes, and it seems like the majority of the reviews said start at episode 10!

So I thought about it, and I decided to skip ahead to episode 13, where all of the battles are, just to do something different.

p.s. I thought I updated on Monday, but it turns out that I didn't add the chapter to the actual story. (hehe) So I waited until Tuesday, and then I was like "hmmm, I guess people don't want to read my story then, oh well. So I waited again until today and I'm like "Maybe I should go rewrite it." And I went and looked at the contents/chapters of Eternal Love. And guess what. The new chapters weren't there. =_=

Isn't that great? So I fixed it.

p.s. I decided to do something different with this chapter, so Chan-Lee, Joe and Billy will have to wait. Sorry!

With the Bakugan Brawlers:

The trailer pulled to a stop. "Before you go, everyone take one of these." Mira held out a bunch of watches.

"They look like watches, but they are walkie-talkies and they will help us communicate while we're split up. It also shows the location of the other walkie-talkies so we'll be able to track each other's movements."

Everyone took one and fastened them onto their wrist.

"Oh, and here are the dimension disablers and maps of the layout of the lab." Mira handed them out to Baron, Maruch and Julie. "Don't forget to call us when you reach the controller!" she reminded. "And hold onto your Bakugan!"

"Ready?" Dan asked.

They nodded and jumped off the trailer.

"Good Luck!" Alice called after them. Julie turned and waved as they disappeared.

With Julie, Marucho and Baron:

"Come on guys! It's this way!" Julie beckoned. The group ran toward the entrance as fast as they could. Marucho has a little trouble keeping up, but they managed.

"Woah, this is huge!" Julie exclaimed as they entered the first lab. She peered around. "Looks, like no one is here, that's weird."

"Come on Julie, it's no time for chit-chat! We have a job to do!" Gorem urged.

The three tore off again.

"Phew, this place is like a maze!" Elfin commented. "We could get lost so easily!"

"Well according to this map, we need to head strait until we reach two doors. Then take the one on the left." Julie stared intently at paper.

"Okay, let's hurry! I don't want to get caught!" Marucho said with a shiver.

Back at the trailer:

"I wonder if they are okay." Alice said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, if anything happened, they would call us." Shun assured her.

As if on cue, Dan's watch beeped.

Julie's face flashed on the screen. She looked out of breath, but other than that, fine.

"Dan…gasp….we found…gasp…the controller…" she informed him.

"Great!" Dan exclaimed. "That's our cue to enter the lab."

He gave the Brawlers a thumbs up. "Hear that guys? Our plan is working!"

"Good. Ready guys?" Mira asked.

Everyone else nodded.

"Wait...there's something weird though….pant….no one is in the lab-" Just as Julie finished, there was a scuffling sound, followed by Gus's voice. "If you want to see your friend again, you'll have to come in yourselves!" Then the connection cut off.

Ace shot out of his chair.

"How is that possible!?" Ace proclaimed. "No one but us could've known what we planned! Come one, we have to go help them!

"This is probably a trap." Drago said.

Mira threw open the door to the trailer and everyone rushed out.

"But it's our friends, we have to go help!" Ingram replied.

Everyone ran toward the entrance and pushed open the door.

"Okay, so much for the plan." Runo commented.

"Runo's right, we should split up." Tigrerra suggested.

"Okay, stick with your partners! And just call if anything happens!" With that, Mira raced down the hallway to the right with Ace.

"Come on Alice; let's take the one on the left." Shun grabbed her hand and started running.

"That leaves this one for us, Dan. Come on!" Runo and Dan ran down the remaining hallway.

With the Vexos:

"Hehe! It's all going according to plan!" Lync jumped up and down with excitement. "Those stupid Brawlers are running straight into our trap!!!"

"Shut up shrimp, you're so annoying!" Shadow snorted.

"Speak for yourself you overgrown Hyena!" Lync shot back.

"Will you two stop bickering!?" Spectra had just entered the room and the first thing he heard was the two shouting insults at each other. This was the last time he was EVER going to put those two together.

"Have Myleen, Volt and Gus already gone to battle those other three brawlers?" he asked.

"Hehe, yup! So can we go brawl now?"

"Yes, and this time, DON'T LOSE!" Spectra ordered.

Lync and Shadow scampered out before Spectra could get _really _angry.

With Ace and Mira:

"Ace, slow down!" Mira called, out of breath.

Ace obliged and stopped in one of the massive rooms to give Mira a chance to catch her breath.

"Sorry, it's just that those Vexos annoy me to no end! They always find a way around our plans and nothing ever works against them!" He spat.

"Ace…" she began.

Ace had his back to her and judging by his heavy breathing, he was really worked up over this.

Mira walked over and placed a hand on his back. "I know it's hard Ace, but we've got so far and done so much. We can't give up now, and we can't let our new friends down."

"We?" Ace questioned.

"You and I are in this together." Mira smiled.

"HA! Got that right! Which means you'll both loose together! To me!"

Ace and Mira whipped around to see none other than Shadow Probe standing behind them on a table.

"You!" Mira cried.

"That's right!" He tried for a dramatic jump, but his cloak caught onto a piece of lab equipment and caused him to slip and fall on his face.

Ace and Mira muffled laughs in their palms.

"Hey! It's not funny! Let's see you laughing after I crush both of you!" Shadow sneered.

"In your dreams, Shadow!" Ace retorted.

"Let's settle this." Mira said. She looked at Ace and they both nodded.

"Humph. Gate card set! Darkus Hades Stand!"

"Gate Card set!" Mira and Ace cried together.

"Percival stand!"

"Wilda Stand!"

"Show me what you've got!" Shadow erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, I will." Ace muttered darkly.

With Shun and Alice:

"How long does this hallway go for?" Alice asked.

"Who knows?" Shun answered back.

Alice and Shun had been running for quite some time and they were still in the same hallways. It kept going and going.

"Hey, Alice, I see a room!" Shun called, his voice echoing.

"Coming!" She called back.

"Watch out Alice!" Hydranoid exclaimed.

When Alice entered the room, she didn't notice the change in elevation between the room and the hallway and tripped.

"Ahhhh!"

A pair of hands grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "Thanks Sh-". She cut off when she realized that it wasn't Shun who had caught her, but Lync!

"Awwww…aren't you going to thank me girly?" he asked.

"Not in your lifetime!" She replied angrily.

"Then let me teach you a lesson about manners!" Lync cackled. He spun Alice around before she could do anything and locked a pair of handcuffs around her wrist.

"Haha! There! Now you can't brawl!" Lync mocked.

Shun ran back to Alice. Seeing what he had done to Alice, he became enraged. "You fiend! Get your hand off of her!"

"Ha! You'll have to win against me first! That's the rules. If you win, you get the key to the handcuffs and you'll get to keep you girlfriend. But if I win, then she'll be my slave!"

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?! You're one of the Vexos." Shun seethed.

Lync sighed. "I knew you would say that."

Then he pointed in front of him. A key was hanging from a string from the ceiling.

"See that key? It's positioned exactly in the center of the room. If you stand on one side of the room and I stand on the other, then we both would have an equal amount of space from the key."

Shun smirked. "Well, even if you didn't keep your promise, it would be kinda hard for you to reach the key since you're so short."

Alice giggled at his comment. It was so true.

"Hey, stop making fun of my height! It wasn't my fault Myleen put the key so high up!"

"Anyways, the girl will be standing in the middle too, so now you can't call it unfair!" Lync said.

"Fine." Shun said briskly. "I'll save you Alice!" he promised her.

"I know you will, I have faith in you!" she smiled back.

Shun smiled at her one last time before Lync called out. "Gate card set! Ventus Altair stand!"

Shun turned toward Lync. "Gate card set! Vestus Skyress stand!"

Time froze in the room and Alice and Hydranoid disappeared out of both the brawler's sight.

With Dan and Runo:

"Dan, this way!" Runo waved. She ran ahead while Dan checked the room they passed.

"I found another door!" Runo exclaimed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Dan ran to Runo who was waiting at the door for him. "Okay, you can open the door now."

Runo nodded, and twisted the doorknob.

"Welcome Brawlers."

Dan and Runo flinched at the voice.

"Hey! Your that creep Spectra!" Runo stated.

"What do you want?!" Dan cried.

"A brawl. If I win, you hand over Drago, if you win, you and that girl are free to go. Simple. I'll even let you two team up against me." Spectra said in a bored tone.

Dan and Runo exchanged looks.

"Fine! We accept your request! Gate card set! Drago Stand!"

"Gate card set! Helios stand!"

"Gate card set. Tigrerra stand!"

"We're not going to lose to you Spectra!" Dan told him.

Spectra sneered. "Let's see about that."

A/N:

Ugh. I'm so tired. I hope you guys don't think that this chapter is lame. It was the best I could do. Sorry for skipping episodes 10, 11, and 12. But since in the actually plotline, the brawlers are battling, I thought 'why not' and just put them into teams. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
